Ambassador
| gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = Orange with yellow sclera | relatives = | affiliation = * The Reach * The Light | first = 209 | voice = Phil LaMarr }} The ambassador is an agent of the Reach. Personality The ambassador effects an affable mien, even when dealing with his enemies, the Justice League. This allows him to quickly disarm his opponents with just words. He exhibits a great degree of self-confidence in his capabilities, and those of his delegation. When pressed, the ambassador's amiability vanishes, and he no longer brooks any criticism—the scientist has been on the receiving end of his quiet rage. Once the tables are turned and he is placed in personal danger, his smugness evaporates, and his inner cowardice emerges. Physical appearance The ambassador is a humanoid male adult alien with green skin. The sclera of his eyes are yellow, while his irises are a darker yellow, closer to orange. His frame overall is tall, thin but muscular. He wears a full body armor with segmented plates that has a black, blue and blue-green color scheme. Over that, he wears a long black sleeveless coat with a tall white collar. His pants are black and he wears teal boots. History 2016 The ambassador questioned the scientist on why Lagoon Boy was abducted, as Lagoon Boy was naturally born with his powers and did not develop them from any other source. His associate told him that the Meta-Gene must have been involved in giving Lagoon Boy his power and if it weren't, they would still have a suitable test subject. scientist and the ambassador.]] In a lab on the Reach ship, the ambassador discussed the malfunctioning Scarab with the scientist. He wanted her to reboot it, but she insisted on finding the cause of the fault first. Later, he gave Aqualad a tour of the Reach vessel. He introduced his people and explained their interest in the Meta-Gene. He took Kaldur to one of their labs and introduced him to the scientist. After the scientist took them around the lab containing Lagoon Boy, and another holding Beast Boy and Impulse, she left them, entering a third lab. When Kaldur asked if Blue Beetle was in that lab, the ambassador firmly told him that lab and Blue Beetle were not Kaldur's concern. He then asked about getting further human test subjects, and was pleased when Kaldur told him they were on the way. The ambassador held a press conference with UN Secretary Tseng on a stage outside the United Nations building. He presented the Reach as peaceful visitors, and shook Tseng's hand for the cameras. At a press conference at the United Nations, the ambassador met with Captain Atom and Tseng. After the presentation to the press, the League's leader proposed to continue their conversation in private. Captain Atom wanted to discuss recent events with Tseng and the ambassador, especially their initial secrecy. The ambassador had a reply ready, and revealed to Tseng that the League's status as wanted criminals caused them to be cautious. The ambassador also called the Team's attack on his ship unwarranted. When Captain Atom retorted that it was to liberate abducted teenagers, the ambassador shifted the blame to the Kroloteans. Tseng, who knew about the covert ops team, asked for evidence of Captain Atom's accusations, which he could not give. The conversation was cut short when Captain Atom was alerted to a situation at the Hall of Justice. The ambassador and Tseng traveled to the Hall by helicopter, and met up with Captain Atom, whose actions to bring down a strange force field around the Hall had proven futile. The ambassador produced a small device that quickly shut down the barrier. He lamented the loss of the Hall, but called it fortunate the League still had the Watchtower. Tseng, Eiling and the gathered press thus learned about the secret headquarters in orbit. From April 9, a TV ad for the Reach drink featuring the ambassador and G. Gordon Godfrey began to air. After detecting the Warworld approaching Earth, the ambassador hailed the giant vessel, stating Earth was Reach property and demanded it reverse course. The Warworld's commander denied the request, stating he came to Earth because the Reach were there. The ambassador then turned to Black Beetle for a course of action. and Earth unite to repel the impending threat.]] The ambassador held a press conference with Tseng at the UN building, where he pledged solidarity with Earth's people in the face of the Warworld's threat. He lied that the Reach were unable to help them militarily, as they only had a single unarmed ship. From their flagship, the ambassador watched the Team infiltrate the Warworld through Blue Beetle's eyes, and noted how strange it was to be rooting for Earth's champions. Later, after Mongul launched a saturation missile attack on Earth, the scientist told the ambassador that Earth's defenses were insufficient to prevent disaster. The ambassador reluctantly ordered the hidden Reach fleet to help defend Earth. contemplate their new acquired prize: the Warworld key chamber.]] After the Reach fleet was launched, the scientist reported that Earth had been saved for the moment, but at the cost of two-thirds of their fleet. Both the ambassador and Black Beetle were disgusted by the loss. After the Team succeeded in disabling the Warworld, Blue Beetle attacked them, knocking most unconscious and taking them captive. As Beetle pulled out the Warworld's crystal key, the ambassador noted they had acquired value for the cost. Black Manta contacted Vandal Savage and the ambassador to tell them about his son's recovery. The ambassador congratulated him, and noted it had been a good day for them all. At a press conference that day, the ambassador presented Blue Beetle, who he said was single-handedly responsible for saving Earth from the Warworld. Beetle then exposed his face and thanked the Reach for empowering him. At another press conference, the ambassador once again extolled the virtues of Blue Beetle to the public. He turned a little girl's question into an opportunity to lambast the Justice League for their "inaction". He then lied, saying that the Reach had not boarded the Warworld, and that it would be preserved for when humanity was ready to take it as the Reach's gift to Earth. At GBS studios, the ambassador prepared for his latest appearance on The G. Gordon Godfrey Show in his dressing room. The scientist contacted him by holographic communicator to update him on the status of several intruders on the Warworld. The ambassador ordered Black Beetle to take care of the situation. The show began and G. Gordon warmly welcomed the ambassador back to the show. After speaking about the Reach and intergalactic brotherhood, the ambassador was backfooted when G. Gordon angrily confronted him over the lies he had told Earth's people regarding the hidden fleet. G. Gordon then demanded to know what else the Reach were hiding. .]] From the Reach flagship, the ambassador remotely controlled Blue Beetle. Having defeated the Toyman's attempt at a robbery in Metropolis, Blue Beetle conducted an impromptu press conference. Though Jaime protested, only the ambassador and scientist could hear him. As he had Blue Beetle ham it up for the crowd, the scientist expressed her surprise that Beetle was appreciated at all given the Reach's recent negative publicity. The ambassador felt she was worrying over nothing. On his way home, Blue Beetle was attacked by Batgirl and Impulse. He quickly disabled them, and though Jaime wanted to leave, the ambassador ordered the scarab to kill them. Beetle found himself encased in Rocket's force bubble before he could follow through. The ambassador ordered him to enact counter-measures, but Zatanna magically reinforced the bubble, preventing Beetle's escape. While Beetle was being shanghaied by the Team and League members, the ambassador demanded to know where Beetle was being taken. Jaime found the ambassador's threats comical, and the ambassador got no reply. The Team took Beetle into a Bialyan temple. After fighting through Queen Bee's guards, Zatanna began a magic ritual. The scientist voiced concern, but the ambassador dismissed it, as Green Beetle had arrived to kill the humans. Green quickly found himself vastly outnumbered, as other Team members appeared to fight him. The ambassador angrily refused the scientist's demand to send in Black Beetle. However, the Team were successful in holding off Green Beetle long enough for Zatanna to complete her ritual. As a result, both Blue and Green Beetle were taken off-mode. The scientist angrily demanded to know why the ambassador didn't listen to her, but her tirade was stopped by the ambassador's quiet fury. The ambassador attended the Reach-Light summit. Though the Light called the summit, the ambassador started, presenting a grievance over the Light allowing the Team access to the Bialyan temple. Kaldur'ahm answered (despite Black Beetle's protest) that the Reach had failed to provide the necessary information to make the temple's importance clear. The scientist quickly agreed, but was cut off by a glare from the ambassador. The Light delegation then picked up where she left off, listing the Reach's various failures. When the ambassador and Black Beetle demanded the humans show them the proper respect (the Earth was the Reach's property, the Light were merely their chosen agents), it snowballed into a physical confrontation. Kaldur'ahm broke it up, reminding them they needed to focus on the true enemy, not petty disagreements, earning the ambassador's gratitude. Kaldur moved the conversation on, asking if they should be concerned about the Leaguers on Rimbor returning. As the ambassador explained that the bribes they had placed should prevent that being a problem, he came to a halt as Ra's al Ghul approached Tigress and removed her pendant, revealing her to be Artemis in disguise. The ambassador quickly realized this meant Kaldur must also be a double-agent, and ordered Beetle to kill them. Though Manta protested, Deathstroke shot them, instead. Everyone was shocked when a dead man's switch Kaldur was holding activated a holographic message, detailing how the Light had been manipulating the Reach for their own ends from the very beginning. exchange threats.]] The ambassador was enraged, and threatened to use the Warworld on Earth. Savage quickly cut him short, telling him he had the crystal key. Upon that revelation both Kaldur and Artemis stood up. "Deathstroke" held Savage at swordpoint, and revealed herself as Miss Martian. Other members of the Team entered the cave. The Brain sealed the cave and called for reinforcements, but hidden amongst them were yet more Team members. As the battle began, the ambassador and scientist tried to flee, but found themselves stapled to a wall by Blue Beetle. The ambassador called to Black Beetle for help. Beetle noted the ambassador's pitiful situation, then relieved him of duty under Article 16 of the Reach Planetary Acquisition Code for his various failures as the Ambassador was angry at this. Seeing her as potentially useful, Beetle freed the scientist and took her with him as he escaped, but left the ambassador to be captured. Superman and Earth's Green Lanterns escorted the Reach flagship into orbit, where it joined the rest of the Reach fleet, ready to be taken to Oa so that the Reach may stand trial before the Guardians of the Universe for their actions. Aboard, the scientist once again told the ambassador and now-scarabless Black Beetle that she should have been allowed to complete her research into the scarab going off-mode, but was silenced by their glares. Appearances Background information * The ambassador is based on the Negotiator, a high ranking Reach Agent who oversaw the diplomatic end of the Reach's invasion of Earth in the Blue Beetle comic book series. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:The Reach